1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display device displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device comprises a substantially rectangular shaped display area where images are displayed and a substantially rectangular shaped housing to hold the display area. The housing includes an outer upper edge, an outer bottom edge which is a side opposite to the outer upper edge, an outer left edge and an outer right edge which is a side opposite to the outer left edge. The outer left edge and the outer right edge extend between the outer upper edge and the outer bottom edge. The outer upper edge, the outer bottom edge, the outer left edge and the outer right edge define an outer boundary of the housing. The housing includes an inner upper edge which is parallel with the outer upper edge, an inner bottom edge which is parallel with the outer bottom edge, an inner left edge which is parallel with the outer left edge and an inner right edge which is parallel with the outer right edge. The inner upper edge, the inner bottom edge, the inner left edge and the inner right edge define an opening in an area surrounded by the outer upper edge, the outer bottom edge, the outer left edge and the outer right edge. The display area is exposed from the opening.
The display device further includes gates lines extending laterally between the inner left edge and the inner right edge, source lines extending vertically between the inner upper edge and the inner bottom edge, a gate drive circuit to output scan signals (gate signals) to the gate lines and a source drive circuit to output image signals (source signals). As the gate lines extend laterally, a typical gate drive circuit is arranged between the outer left edge and the inner left edge and/or the outer right edge and the inner right edge. As the source lines extend vertically, a typical source drive circuit is arranged between the outer upper edge and the inner upper edge and/or between the outer bottom edge and the inner bottom edge (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32608).
Many users hope for a large display area, while they want a small display device. To meet these contradictory desires of the users, a rectangular shaped area between the outer left edge and the inner left edge, a rectangular shaped area between the outer right edge and the inner right edge, a rectangular shaped area between the outer upper edge and the inner upper edge and/or a rectangular shaped area the outer bottom edge and the inner bottom edge must be designed to be as narrow as possible.